Broforce
Broforce - scrolling run and gun platform video game currently developed by Free Lives Games. A release date has not been announced but developers plan to release the full game sometime in mid 2015. The music is composed by Dean van Heerden. The development of Broforce began from 20th to 23rd of April 2012 with the game Rambros by Black Ships Fill the Sky's team as a jam entry at Ludum Dare 23. The Broforce Brototype went on Steam Greenlight the 4th of September 2012 and was greenlit by the community on 24 July 2013 and received its last update on 30th July 2013. Broforce pre-orders started on 20 July 2013, giving access to Broforce Beta using Humble Bundle on 19 September 2013. Broforce went available on Steam Early Access the 4th of April 2014 in association with the publisher Devolver Digital for $14.99 (or 13.99€ for Europeans). Synopsis When evil threatens the world, the world calls in Broforce - an under-funded, over-powered paramilitary organization dealing exclusively in excessive force. Brace your loins with up to four players to run ‘n’ gun as dozens of different bros and eliminate the opposing terrorist forces that threaten our way of life. Unleash scores of unique weapons and set off incredible chain reactions of fire, napalm, and limbs in the name of freedom. Description The campaign mode levels end when the player defeats a devil boss, hoists an american flag and leaves via helicopter while the scenery explodes. The player-character is refered as a bro which parodies fictional action heroes such as Die Hard’s John McClane, Cordell Walker, B.A. Broracus, Alien's Ellen Ripley, or the Terminator. The levels are composed of destructible Terrains and Doodads come with different themes and weather with plethora of enemies and traps. Playable characters These are the playable bros in the game. *Rambro *Brommando *B. A. Broracus *Brodell Walker *Bro Hard *MacBrover *Brade *Bro Dredd *Bro In Black *Snake Broskin *Brominator *Brobocop *Indiana Brones *Ash Brolliams * Mr. Anderbro *The Boondock Bros * Brochete * Bronan the Brobarian * Ellen Ripbro * Time Bro * Broniversal Soldier * Colonel James Broddock * Cherry Broling * Bro Max * The Brode * The Brofessional * Brodator * Broden * Brolander * Bro heart * Double Bro Seven * Tank Bro * Bro Lee * Dirty Brory The Expendabros * Broney Ross * Lee Broxmas * Bronnar Jensen * Bro Caesar * Broctor Death * Trent Broser * Toll Broad NPC * Animal * Prisoner of War * Villager * Female Villager * Bro Duce * Truck * Chopper * General Brodela * Maggot * Bees Enemies *Regular Mook *Suicide Mook * Riot Shield Mook *Big Mook * Scout Mook *Attack Dog *Armored Mook *Grenadier Mook * Ninja Mook * Bazooka Mook * Jetpack Mook * Pure Evil * Stonebanks * Mook General * Tank * Mook-Shooting-Truck *Spawn Truck *Terrorkopter *Drilling-Mook-Depositor *Artillery Truck * Ceiling-Mook-Depositor * Totem Turret * Saw Blade Dropper * Wall Turret * Facehugger * Xenomorph * The Brute * Screecher * Sandworm * Broodworm * Alien Turrets Bosses *Stealth Tank * Terrorkopter *GR666 * Megacockter * Terrorbot * Rail Fortress * Conrad Stonebanks (The Expendabros only) * Sky Fortress * Humongocrawler * Terrorkrawler Category:Game